


Pretty little flower king

by Keeblo



Series: 30 day nsfw otp challenge: davejohn [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, OH snap, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day nsfw otp challenge<br/>Day 8: Skype sex<br/>Dave and John are climbing the rungs of boyfriend sex achievements</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty little flower king

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one's late! Literally just terrible porn

There are few things in the world that truly make Dave nervous. Among those things would be being in a large, clear room while his brother is trying to find or scare him. Another would be John convincing him that “yeah dave, sexy skyping is the next rung on the boyfriend ladder so we have to do it!” and Dave believing him. So here he is sending the video call and waiting for his icon to pop up at the bottom of the screen.

John had already told him about his little speaker issue and would be holding off on revealing himself until he figured out what the problem was. Dave swallows as he sees first his skype picture and then himself- though he looks completely neutral in the camera, his heart is pounding and his fingers are digging into his thighs a little bit too hard. John’s message has him slowly prying them off and nodding.

ecto-1: ill be watching so why dont you undress and get all pretty for me

ecto-1: i should get this stupid thing to work in a minute!

Dave strips his shirt off first and tosses it to the side. He’d decided the couch would be the best place to do this, so he has his laptop propped up on a stack of books while he sits cross legged leaning against the arm of the couch; the things he plans (or more so was told by John) to use are lying on a small towel together out of sight so Dave can have easy clean up later.

The air is oddly cool against his skin despite the heat of the past few days and it makes him shiver. Next to go are his jeans. He stands up to take them off, shoving them down his thighs and kicking them off. He pauses for a moment, fingers tucked into the waistband of his underwear and tries to calm his nerves down. Sure he and John had had phone sex and sent each other dick pics because they were losers like that, but the prospect of showing himself off in action was a bit nerve wracking. What if he couldn’t get himself up? Or what if he suddenly had a giant wart on his dick that popped up within the ten minutes of him not glaring at it.

Finally he gets himself together enough that he pushes them down his thighs, sitting back down before he slowly wiggles them down the rest of his legs, leaving him naked and more than a bit flustered. The skype message sound causes him to jump and he leans forward to read it.

ecto-1: daaaaaaaave! shades too mister, you are showing me your peepers whether you like it or not!!!

He hadn’t even thought about it considering how much he just wore them. Dave makes a sound in his throat.

“Oh, sorry dude. Is this good? Happy now?” Really, Dave had nothing against his eyes or showing people them, especially his boyfriend, but along with the sentimental (and ironic) value of them he had to keep them on so he didn’t potentially walk into walls...or doors…..or just about anything considering he was nearly blind in bright light situations.

There’s a pause before he gets another message.

ecto-1: yeah, much better.

ecto-1: so i guess you can just do your thing or whatever. im almost done figuring this dumb thing out :P

Dave almost grins because he knows John isn’t the most technologically advanced person he knows by far.

“Aight, cool. I’ll just do that.” Before they’d even started, Dave had worked himself up a bit, not wanting to be completely flaccid and completely devoid of being horny when they began. So he takes his dick, already swollen and flushed and strokes it a bit, eyes always on the screen of his computer.

A few moments later there’s a small crackle before John’s icon pops up, followed by his own face. Dave’s surprised, to say none the least, at how attractive his boyfriend has gotten. They hadn’t skype called each other in forever and rarely seemed to see each other’s faces. He swallows. They’re really doing this.

“Hey.” Holy fucking Christ munching shit on a stick that was not John Egbert. It couldn’t be. His voice is deep- way deeper than he’d ever experienced over the phone - and Dave just about melts at the sound.

“Hey.” John smiles at him as he swallows. He’s pretty sure John could read the phonebook and have him soaking his panties within minutes. At least this would be fulfilling skype sex.

They sit in silence for a little bit, the only sounds the buzz of electronics and Dave’s deepening, rasps of breaths as he sinks back into the couch relaxed.

“So, Dave,” John’s words have Dave opening his eyes and realizing at some point he’d closed them. “You wanna get started doing the real hardcore boyfriend ladder climbing stuff?” His voice is teasing yet oddly serious.

“Yeah, sure.” Dave has to clear his throat while he nods. “What’d you have in mind. I am just dying to experience you snarking at me while I put on the show of your god damned life. You don’t get this kind of quality in just any strip bar. Nah man. Only this Strider can really show you the glories of life and make you want to reach through your screen to quote unquote, tap that.” John rolls his eyes by the end of Dave’s semi ramble, already on the brink of laughing.

“Yeah okay, if you say so Dave.” There’s a pause and John licks his lips, seemingly looking around at what Dave assumes is himself. “Do you have any toys or anything?” The blond nods and awaits instruction.

“Alright. So take your favorite one and put it in you.” Dave glances up where he can see the start of a blush on John’s cheeks. “Fuck yourself slow- and make sure I can see. I don’t want to miss any of that spectacular Strider ass now.” His lips twitch up at the last part and Dave snorts.

Thank god for planning ahead. Along with emptying himself of anything that could make an appearance that really just shouldn’t, he’d spent a good half hour simply stretching himself until he was sure there’d be nothing to worry about in that department.

The air seems to get hotter, more compressed even until he notices very much how hard he’s breathing and has to mentally will himself to take deep breaths. He looks at the things he’d lined up on the towel, fingers brushing over each one but going straight to his favorite. The dark blue, almost black material is smooth under his fingertips and he takes a moment to slick it with lube before moving.

Dave can feel John’s eyes watching him as he gets on his knees and presents himself face down, one cheek against a couch pillow and a hand moving the vibrator he’d chosen over his entrance, trying to get a little of the lube there before pressing the tip in.

He makes a quiet sound in the back of his throat as he slowly pushes it into himself; hole willing and pliant against the give of the wide toy. The angle makes it a bit weird with his arm stretched behind him, but as soon as he’s got the vibrator the majority of the way in him and turned on it doesn’t seem to bother him anymore.

“What’s it feel like Dave? Does it feel good? Is that how you want my cock in you as I fuck you, because I bet it’d feel good. You’re probably so hot and tight and you’d feel so good under me.” _God_. He didn’t think John’s voice could get lower, but it does.

Dave shivers outright and nods as he starts moving the toy and fucking himself. John’s quiet for a little bit, letting Dave work himself up until he’s sighing and shifting his hips to get more of that pleasure that’s making itself known between his legs. His cock feels heavy as he pants; a flush starts on his chest and spreads over his shoulders and up his neck at the feelings.

“Touch yourself, Dave.” John’s order is fulfilled quickly, the blond all too happy to reach between his legs and start jerking himself, twisting his hand when he reaches the tip of his erection, squeezing at his base, reaching further so he can roll his balls in his palm, nearly gasping at the two-way pleasure.

His hand on the toy starts to move a little faster as he suddenly seeks out his orgasm.

“Dave.” He pants still as he cracks open his eyes. The moment they adjust and he can see John he shudders all over. John’s cheeks are a deep red and if the way his shoulder is moving is any indication, he’s rightly enjoying himself.

“That’s my boy. Keep looking at me. Tell me what you want Dave. What do you want me to do?”

Dave has to swallow several times and clear his throat just so he can speak without a rasp.

“I want to to fuck me, hard. Your fingers holding me tight as you slam into me.” He swallows again, imagining and his eyes begin to fall shut.

“What else?”

“I want you to kiss me dirty because I’m all yours. I want to only be able to taste you on my lips.” Dave is shaking now as he imagines it- the toy his cock hot and heavy inside of him, heat around him John’s own from his body as he fucks him perfect and just right.

“I’ll kiss your lips swollen until you can only ever feel me on them. And I’ll rub your cock like no one else because you’re my pretty little flower, Dave. You’ll sit on my dick like it’s your throne hm? Such a perfect little king you’ll be.”

Dave whines as the pleasure coils in his stomach. He can already feel his insides beginning to tighten around the toy and his arousal throb for release. There’s another distinct pause before John speaks again, this time his voice clearer.

“Does that sound good to you Dave? Being my little king? I bet it does, I bet it’d make you happy to have the authority and then ride my cock like it’s the only thing that’ll save you. Don’t you agree?” Dave ndos almost furiously against the couch pillow and he nearly tosses it because of it’s texture on his burning cheek.

“It’d make me so happy to see you come Dave. Will you make me happy and come for me my little king?”

“Holy fuck, yes John, anything, god please yes.” Dave moans high until he doesn’t have any air left; the sudden high of his pleasure taking over as he comes in his hand, body shaking all over. When the rolling waves stop and the toy in him only causes him to clench his legs together at the over stimulation, he turns it off and slowly pulls it out of himself. A moment later he hears heavy panting from his computer and he cracks open his eyes enough so he can see John, his head tilted back to show mostly his throat and his body shaking likely from the force of him jerking himself off.

Dave can tell the exact moment he orgasms by the loud sigh of air and the small drop of come that somehow manages to get on his jaw. As they both rest in the after haze of their orgasms they meet eyes and smile.

Finally Dave sits up and takes the towel so he can clean himself up as best as he can at the moment before he sits on his legs and brings his laptop over to rest on his thighs.

“Holy shit. Was that, was that any good for you too? I mean not to brag, but I thought that was pretty damn awesome.” John beams at Dave with the same giddy grin he’s sported since he was a teen.

“Nah. 0/10, totally unsatisfactory. I’m sorry but you’re a terrible lay.” He cracks his own grin as John bubbles with laughter.

“Hey Dave,”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, but you are officially my pretty little flower king. I should send you a crown.”

“Shut the fuck up oh my god John no.” Dave rolls his eyes and contemplates just shutting his laptop as John laughs until he falls out of his chair.

“What the fuck have I gotten myself into…” 

**Author's Note:**

> wow. Okay, support my writing by commissioning me, sending me requests, and/or following my blogs keeblochan.tumblr.com and hellagaydave.tumblr.com


End file.
